Ocean Soul To feel at heart
by kaori tenoh-kaioh
Summary: Missy finds herself moving yet again. Someone is following her, but who? She finds herself moving to Tokyo Japan to live with a couple who will play as her aunts. Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh are now 26 years old and must protect the vampire princess,


Ocean soul

I have had many names in my life time, right know it is Missy Anne-Marie Baker. I actually like it, though I will have to change it very soon. I am moving to Japan, someone has been following me and I can not take the risk of being found out. This sense of someone following me is strong, to strong for my liking.

You see I am not a mortal. I am a vampire, No not like the story ones who die in sunlight and everything. I am three hundred years old. Some people would tell you it would be wonderful to be immortal, but its not. You see to much death, everyone you love dies before you. For mortals I am an eighteen year old high school senior.

I looked around at the packed up house I was in, I had been living their for three years, though I have had many houses I would miss this one just the same. Sentimental value is important to me. I looked around my bedroom and sighed and walked around the house making sure I had everything and didn t leave anything behind.

Max appeared in the room and bowed. Princess, your housing has been arranged in Japan, a couple has offered their hospitality for you as long as you need it, they are eager to meet you. he straightened up and smiled at me. I sighed softly looking out of the window at some trees that were softly blowing in the wind. He kissed my cheek I know its hard princess but we cant risk anything

I sighed again and just nodded. Due to an attack when I was a baby, I can t speak. My vocal cords were damaged in the attack severely and, for some reason, were not able to completely heal. He sighed from me not talking or anything. Hime, you're only moving, once you get there, I m sure you will like it. This isn t the end of the world.

I looked at him with a frown and sighed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and walked out to my convertible. I hated being the vampire princess. I never was able to have my own feelings and such. Always being told what to do and how to dress. Mostly by Max, as he is a messenger from dad really, and my body guard.

I let Max drive me to the airport. I was quiet the whole ride there, I just looked out the window at the grey clouded sky and the trees blowing in the light wind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some birds and looked over at them. I envied how free they were, to go and come as they pleased.

Max looked over to me for a second after driving for a while. The free way was almost vacant, will you please try to make friends in this town? It might be nice for you to have a friend. I looked over to him and studied him, he was tense, this was something he really wanted me to do. I nodded to him looking back out the window.

It started to rain slightly, each pitter patter on the car I could hear was driving me crazy. I leaned over and turned the radio on to some music to drown it out. Skillet came on with their song last night I decided to sing along to it, it had been a while since I just let myself be me. Max smiled happy to see me doing something other then moping and sang along as well.

After about an hour drive we got to the airport and max insisted on opening my door again and I got out looking around again. It was still early and it was not so busy. I looked to him My bags and car will be their right? When I get their? He nodded to me and smiled. don t worry hime, just relax and act like your on vacation, think of it as one. I scoffed and walked into the airport.

The mixed smell of cinnamon-rolls, people, and other food items were over powering at first. Though I got used to it after a minute and I looked around at my surroundings. A few workers, flight attendance s and some passengers. A few stores that sold magazines, books, and food. He chose a small airport, I said to myself. Probably to be more secretive. But honestly he should know I don t like having nothing to do.

I sat down in a chair at my gate for the flight with a sigh. A little boy caught my eye as he ran past me to the big window to look at the planes. His parents weren t far behind laughing and talking about their trip at the amusement park and visiting family. Mommy! Look! Big planes! he shouted excitedly as our plane came up to the gate. The mom smiled and wet over to him picking him up. I chose to not pay attention after that.

I had been longing for a child and a lover for some time now. Max would always joke with me saying he would father a child for me. I laughed at myself remembering how close he got me to accepting, I refused though. I now boarded the plane with the other people who were on it. I was now known as Missy Ayama Tenoh. I was first class, and said to be going to live with my aunts, Haruka and Michiru tenoh.

At least if I fall in-love with a girl they wont care. I told myself to make light of the situation. I looked out the window of the airplane till i felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was the little boy. He smiled bigger, waved and shouted Hi! to me. I smiled, he seemed like such an enthusiastic kid. I waved to him with a smile and he held a toy. Mommy got me this toy! It s so cool! I couldn t help but smile more and nod. He looked at me for a second then held up another car. what one do you like? the one he just held up looked like mine. 


End file.
